


Just Me and You, Alone In a Crowded Room

by dontletyourheartdistractyou



Series: Malia Tate Rare Pair Week 2015 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Cute Malia, Embarrassed Malia, F/F, Malia Tate Rare Pair Week, Minor Lydia Martin/Kira Yukimura, Minor Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, is a, like really really minor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontletyourheartdistractyou/pseuds/dontletyourheartdistractyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She meets your eyes across the room and you stop.</p><p>(In which a blushy werecoyote sees a beautiful brunette and romance ensues.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Me and You, Alone In a Crowded Room

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really wanted to do something for Malia Rare Pair Week because I always strive to do something for an event I look forward to, and I did! Mallison's my femslash otp and I love it pieces, so I had to do something for it. 
> 
> The prompt was just 'AU' so I went for one where Malia is still a werecoyote and still lived as a coyote in the woods but where Allison never meets the group (and presumably Scott doesn't either, or maybe he does? He knows Stiles pretty well from the look of the story, maybe he knows him but doesn't know about the supernatural? Scott's in this story for like two lines I don't know why I care about his place,net in this so much) and they meet at a masquerade.

She meets your eyes across the room and you stop.

Up until that moment you were venting mentally against your best friend for bringing you here. After being a coyote for most of your life, and getting used to the solitary woods with little other life but the birds above your head and the rabbits scurrying away on their little legs, you've never found it easy in social situations. There's not much for you to say, because when you do open your mouth it just lets out blunt comments and then the night ends with glares and snide insults behind you back.

Lydia knew this, knew how much you absolutely hated this kind of gathering, even as she pulled you inside, with the smell of sweat and barely veiled arousal clogging your senses. It was a masquerade and was meant to be somewhat sophisticated, but some people didn't seem to get the memo, and instead were grinding against each other like the horny teenagers they always were. You wrinkled your nose at the stench and turned away, hoping to find some kind of exit away from this hell, when you see her.

She's standing on the steps with an awkward stance you know too well; hunched in on herself like she doesn't want to be seen. There's a boy with a crooked jaw standing next to her, trying to nudge her along, but she doesn't move, rooted to the spot, whether with embarrassment or horror or both her face doesn't tell, but the look in panicked brown eyes does. It isn't that, the similarities you see between you and her that makes you skid to a still. 

It's just her. Her brown hair's piled up on her head, curls framing her face, eyes open wide with the terror - and beauty - of the wild prey you saw in the forest daily, lips painted red, the same colour of the long dress adorning her lithe frame and the decorative mask attached to a smooth face. She's beautiful, almost the textbook definition of it, but there's more than that. Behind the nervousness in her wide eyes, you can see a slight shine of determination and it makes you shiver, tingling with something, some kind of emotion you don't know.

In a flash, she's staring at you with equal curiosity and it's like time's slowed and only you and her are in the room.

Then then strawberry blonde to your side clears her throat, breaking the spell of silence, raising an eyebrow, and you flush with the knowledge that you were caught watching this amazing girl, swinging around on shaky legs and rushing over to the buffet table. You stuff a slice of pizza in your mouth and trying to gulp down some clearly spiked punch, willing the blush to go down, as as your mole-dotted friend - who showed up out of nowhere - next to you giggles and Lydia shakes her head.

A couple of minutes pass, the dark-haired boy you saw on the steps tugging off the bambi beside you for a dance and the ginger running off with a shy girl you remember for always sitting in back of class, and you're standing by yourself, content in your solitude, when a dainty hand taps your shoulder.

You quickly look behind you, reading to ask what the hell this person wants, when your voice catches in your throat and you go suddenly speechless, as the pretty girl from the steps is gazing at you with clear hunger and desire in her eyes, pretty lips wide and scarlet.

You blink, pushing a strand of hair behind your ear with anxiety, waiting as she basks in the quiet for a second, before stretching out her hand and grinning.

"Would you care to dance with me?"

You have no choice but to nod, before you're being pulled into her arms and your hands are slipped around her shoulders, as she spins you into a slow waltz, leaving you breathless. You glare at the laughter in her eyes and the smirk settled on her mouth.

"Could have warned me first," you snap, not caring if it sounds rude, as usual. You're shocked, however, when pretty brown lights up even further and lips stretch even bigger.

"Yeah," she giggles, titling her head to the side. "But what's the fun in that?"


End file.
